Happy Birthday Amy
by r2roswell
Summary: One shot where people don't forget Amy's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Birthday Amy**_

Amy Juergens slowly woke up to the smell of fire in her room. As she adjusted she looked over and her father was at the side of her bed with a big grin on his face and a chocolate cupcake in one hand and John holding his other with a semi sheepish smile.

"Happy Birthday Amz," George said with a big smile.

She sat up fully aware and adjusted.

"Morning dad," she replied. "And good morning to you John," she said lifting him onto the bed. She reached over for one of his teddy bears and gave it to him as George took a seat.

"I know we forgot last year but I'm trying to make up for it. Make a wish," he said nearly shoving the cupcake in front of her.

"What's there to wish for, I have everything I've always wanted and then some," she said indicating towards John.

Amy reached for her phone and saw that there were no missed calls or texts. She sighed and then closed her eyes and blew out the candle.

Amy's day went by like any other. School was a pain especially without Ricky there after having graduated. Every day it amazed her that she and Ricky were going on two years in their relationship. She had dreamed of it but there were times when she doubted such a thing would happen especially considering the fiasco she had made last year when she had asked Ricky to marry her. He knew her all too well and knew the reason she had done so was because Ben and Adrian had beaten them to the altar. Ricky wanted to do it right- not out of spite and so after coming to her senses she agreed that it was best not to rush into anything.

Ben accidentally rushed into Amy on his way to only god knew where.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine Ben."

"Oh that reminds me," he said pulling out a small wrapped box from his bag and handing it to Amy. "Happy birthday."

Amy looked a little terrified and Ben was quick put his hands up in surrender. "Don't worry, it's not jewelry or anything like that."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah I don't think Ricky would have liked me getting jewelry from an ex. No offense."

"None taken."

Amy looked at her phone. Still nothing.

"He hasn't wished you a happy birthday yet has he?"

"He's probably just busy," Amy replied.

"Yeah what with college and the butcher shop but hey I'm sure he'll call."

"You and he haven't talked at work have you?"

"Oh we talk but he just hasn't said anything. I'm sure he'll remember."

Amy shrugged, "He didn't last year."

"Hey, he'll call." Ben said placing a hand on her shoulder. I'm sorry I have to get to class. Again: happy birthday Amy."

"Thanks Ben."

Ben walked off and Amy unwrapped the paper and opened the box. In it was a ball point pen with a French horn and her name engraved in it. Amy smiled.

That afternoon as school let out Amy was about to open her car door when Ben stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I know this is last minute but what are you doing tonight?"

"Well it is my birthday but I'm not doing anything tonight, why?"

"Let's go out…. Just as friends, not a date. We can hang out and do whatever it is friends do for birthdays."

Amy bit her lip, "I don't know, I kind of think it's a bad idea."

"What's wrong with the two of us hanging out? I promise it won't be anything more besides if it turned out that way Ricky would probably kill me and I'm not looking forward to dying tonight or any other night. Come on, please?"

"Okay, okay. I'll see if my dad can watch John tonight."

A smile lit up on Ben's face. "Okay great. I'll have my driver pick you up."

"Ben you said it wasn't going to be a date."

"It's not. Just consider the driver a pre-birthday evening present."

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"No unfortunately I'm not."

"Okay, the driver will be fine then."

"Great, I'll have my driver pick you up at seven."

Amy just nodded and then got into her car and drove off leaving Ben standing with a big smile on his face.

Amy settled John in his high chair and then went to heat up some milk in a sippy cup.

Amy felt her cell phone ring her pocket and anxiously answered. "Ricky?"

"No Amy, its mom."

"Oh hi," she said sounding glum.

Anne let that go, "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, I'm sorry I couldn't call earlier. I was in meetings all day with some clients."

"It's okay. At least you didn't forget like last year."

"You still can't let that go can you? We've apologized a thousand times."

"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't take my anger out on you," she said handing John his cup.

"Oh honey, Ricky will call I'm sure he will."

"It doesn't matter if he does or not. I'm not going to let my plans be ruined because my boyfriend forgot my birthday."

"What plans?"

"Ben's taking me out tonight. Dad's all ready agreed to watch John."

"Amy, do you really think that's a good idea? Ricky is going to find out some way or another."

"Let him. Ben and I are just friends, that's all and my friend wants to take me out to celebrate my birthday."

"I hope you know what you're doing Amy."

"I do. You don't have to worry mom and neither does Ricky."

"Okay, I believe you. I love you Amy, happy birthday."

"Thanks mom, love you too."

Amy hung up her cell just as there was a honk up front. Amy sighed and took a deep breath. She went to the nursery to say 'bye' to John and then walked outside to the car. The driver opened it for her and she slid in. Though this wasn't a date she did hope that she would be spending the evening with her boyfriend instead of an ex. Ricky still hadn't called and though she tried not to let it disappoint her she couldn't help but feel terrible. Maybe John was the only thing Ricky cared about after all.

The driver pulled up to their location and he opened the door for Amy. She was confused for a minute even as she saw Ben standing in front of the entrance to the butcher shop.

"Okay this isn't exactly what I had in mind," she said to Ben.

"Oh I know but let's just go inside anyways, shall we," he said gesturing as he opened the door.

"Ben Boykewich what exactly are you up to?"

"Ben turned on the light switch and Amy was taken aback at the row of rose pedals. There were some red ones and then stopped to form a heart shape in white pedals with more red pedals continuing on.

"What's going on?" she said still a little confused.

"Part of your birthday present," Ben said with a smile. "Have a great evening Amy," Ben said as he turned toward the door.

"You're not staying?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him."

Amy turned around to see Ricky standing on the staircase in a suit. As she watched him Ben quietly slipped out. She walked over to him careful not to step on any of the pedals though that was a little difficult as there were pedals up on the stairs as well.

"Ricky, you did all of this?"

He shrugged. "I had some help."

"You didn't call or text. I thought you might have forgotten."

Ricky took Amy's hand and looked into her eyes. "I forgot last year, I wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Come on," he said gently taking Amy to his apartment.

Ricky opened the door and let Amy be the first to step inside. Amy was taken aback with the candles and even more rose pedals in the room. Ricky had done some romantic things over the couple of years they were dating but nothing compared to this.

"I don't even know what to say," she said.

"It's not over done is it, I don't want it to seem overwhelming."

Amy turned to him, "It's perfect," she told him as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

The two of them sat down for the dinner Ricky had prepared. There were times that Amy felt guilty because she wasn't as good a cook as he was but tonight was about her so she didn't let that guilty consume her as she sometimes did. After dinner was over Ricky went to the fridge and brought out a small cake. He really had gone all out. She smiled at him as he lit the candles and he returned that smile with much love and affection.

Ricky did end up embarrassing her when he starting to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song. She never knew he had that in him except maybe for John's birthdays.

"Happy birthday Amy."

"Thanks Ricky."

"Make a wish," he said.

"It all ready came true," Amy said to him and then she blew the candles out.


	2. Deleted Scenes

**Deleted Scenes**

_**Author's Note: **__So these are basically scenes that were playing out in my head as I was writing the story but they didn't fit in with the story as a whole which is why I decided to include them in the deleted scenes._

**Ben & Ricky Talk:**

Once Ben saw Amy's car go out of sight he pulled out his cell and pressed a number he had on speed dial.

"Well," Ricky said on the other end of the line.

"It's done. Remind me again why I agreed to help you with this."

"Because I can't trust Amy's friends to keep their mouths shut."

"So you had to get her ex to ask her out, that's really the best you could come up with, nice."

"She's coming though right."

"Yeah she'll be there."

Ricky sighed in relief. "Thanks Ben."

"Yeah yeah what are friends for," he said and then hung up.

Ricky placed his phone in his pocket and then whipped his dry hands on his jeans. The apartment was just about perfect. The only thing he needed to do was change and light the candles which he would do come a little later when the time for Amy to arrive was etching closer. He really hoped he had done this right. He had never planned an adult birthday party before and he wanted Amy's night to be perfect.

**Alternate Ending:**

The two of them sat down for the dinner Ricky had prepared. There were times that Amy felt guilty because she wasn't as good a cook as he was but tonight was about her so she didn't let that guilty consume her as she sometimes did. After dinner was over Ricky went to the fridge and brought out a small cake. He really had gone all out. She smiled at him as he lit the candles and he returned that smile with much love and affection.

Ricky did end up embarrassing her when he starting to sing the 'Happy Birthday' song. She never knew he had that in him except maybe for John's birthdays.

"Make a wish," he said.

"It all ready came true," Amy said to him and then she blew the candles out.

"There's one more surprise," Ricky said going to his bedroom.

"Ricky, this is more than enough, really," she called out to him. In this one night alone he had already given her more than she dreamed. No birthdays past could have topped this one.

"I know," he said coming back to the room, "This is just one thing I've been saving for a special occasion."

Ricky presented Amy with a thin rectangular box and as Amy opened it she found a silver heart shaped locket. She opened the heart to see a picture of John on one side and a picture of her and Ricky on the other.

This time Amy couldn't compose herself. Happy tears started to flow down her face and Ricky wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I love it," she said.

That was all he needed. Ricky smiled at his girlfriend and he helped Amy put the necklace on.

The two of them stood up, facing each other.

"Happy birthday Amy," he said to her.

"Thank you Ricky."

He then leaned in and kissed her and she returned that kiss with such passion. It truly was a good birthday afterall.


End file.
